The Moon's Return
by mieko-sama.94
Summary: Someone's come back. Who is it and what do they want? Rated T for language and perhaps some mild violence. I don't own anything from Inuyasha, it all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi T.T even Lord Sesshoumaru SO DON'T SUE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK unfortunately, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and so does every other character in the series including the super hot Lord Sesshoumaru. Perhaps Rumiko would give him to me for St. Patrick's Day?Well that probably won't happen so let's get on to the story.

The Return

The Inuyasha group had been searching for any signs of Naraku for days, but they hadn't found even one piece of fluff from that hideous baboon suit Naraku always wore. Kagome and Shippou were getting farther and farther behind so they decided to make camp for the night. "Ah crap, tomorrow is the new moon." Inuyasha groaned thinking of how vulnerable he would be from sunset to sunrise the following day, "Why did I have to be born a half-demon? Why couldn't the old man have me with some demoness? At least I'd be a full demon then." "Hey, don't complain about your parents' love. Your father died for you and your mother Inuyasha so be grateful you're even alive." Miroku snapped, "Whoa Miroku! Calm down will ya?" Inuyasha said, "Sorry, it's just that my father died when I was very young." He explained. "Oh yeah, sorry about that Miroku I kinda forgot." Inuyasha apologized. "Hey will you guys stop talking about such depressing things? We've all lost our fathers so we shouldn't dwell on it too long or we'll all be sobbing." said Kagome. They quickly agreed and got on another subject then after the midnight they decided to call it a night.

The next day, they wandered into a town and decided to go stock up their supplies and perhaps hear some information on Naraku. They quickly split up to search for food and information. Kagome went with Inuyasha to make sure he wouldn't terrorize anyone, Sango went with Miroku to make sure he didn't wander into the red light district, and Shippou went with Kirara because they're both fluffy and no one can resist they're cuteness. As Sango and Miroku were browsing through dozens of fruits Sango overheard a very interesting conversation. "Did you hear?" "No I didn't, what's going on?" "The Western Lord is back in the area! Some people heard him by the South forest last night." "No way!"

Sango quickly rushed up to Miroku and told him, "We've got to tell Inuyasha his brother is near by. Sesshoumaru might want to take Tessaiga." With that, they ran off to find the others. When Inuyasha heard, he took off in the direction Sesshoumaru was supposedly in. "Do you think he's doing the right thing attacking Sesshoumaru when Sesshoumaru hasn't bugged us yet?" asked Shippou, "I don't know Shippou. We'll just have to find out." said Kagome as they followed Inuyasha on Kirara's back.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped. "Inuyasha what's wrong?!" asked Kagome, "This isn't Sesshoumaru's scent!!" he hollered back. "Whose is it then?!" asked Sango. "I don't know. I've never smelled it before." He answered confused. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance master Inuyasha." "Myouga!! What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha, "And how do you know this scent?" "What I'm doing here is that I heard a rumor about the Western Lord and I came to see if it's true." said Myouga. "OK now how do you know this scent?!" asked Inuyasha getting pissed off, "I know this scent because it's your father's scent!"

A/N: So how do you like it??? More will magically appear if you press the Review button!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry I haven't updated recently, I've had writers block and my sister moved in so I've been sorta busy. But don't worry, its Spring Break so I should be able to write more. And Inuyasha and everything related to Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 2

"My father's scent?!" shouted Inuyasha

"Well that's what he just said so yes." Replied Kagome in an unusually sarcastic voice (A/N: what's her deal??)

"Anyway, I had heard the Western Lord was back, but I never thought it to be true. He must have fought past the gates of Hell to get here how incredible!" admonished Myouga. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound from the bushes.

"Milord! Wait for me!!" yelled the insufferable toad demon who was always following Sesshoumaru-kun er Lord Sesshoumaru. He suddenly jumped out of the bushes. "Ah! Inuyasha what are you doing here?!" screeched Jaken. 

"I was about to ask you the same thing." said Inuyasha while rolling up his sleeves to pummel the little imp.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru." 

"Run along to find your jewel shards pup. You have no need to be here. You are inferior here." Sesshoumaru ordered. 

"I have every right to be here as much as you do. He's my father too!" snarled Inuyasha, "Remember, he gave me Tessaiga."

As one could imagine, that hit a nerve with Sesshy-kun uh I mean Lord Sesshoumaru, "How dare you damn half-breed! He only gave it to you so you wouldn't pathetically lose control to your demon blood. You don't even know how to properly use it." 

"We'll see about that stuck up jack-ass!" shouted Inuyasha as he quickly pulled out a transformed Tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru quickly pulled out Toukijin and jumped out of the way just in time from the Wind Scar. He quickly ran towards Inuyasha and blocked another attack. They were face to face with their swords pushing against the others' in a battle of strength. 

Inuyasha was forced to jump back to avoid a quick slice from Toukijin. The two brothers glared at each other before jumping into a series of attacks and dodges. If they could have they would have kept on fighting until the one of them was dead. But, they were stopped before much damage could be done.

Everyone was staring in silent awe. What they saw shocked them, even Myouga, for there standing right in front of them was the previous Lord of the Western lands Inutaisho. He was tall and regal looking, with long white hair tied back and two purple marks on the sides of his handsome, strong face.

"Master!" Myouga shouted and bowed.

"Father? How is this truly possible?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Even though they had known there was a possibility that Inutaisho had come back, everyone had thought them just rumors or some cruel trick. No one had dared to hope that he was truly back.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha." He started, they both perked up to hear what he was about to say, "I am ashamed of you two!" The two brothers shared a similar look of shock and disappointment. "Look at you! You two are brothers and yet you fight as if enemies. How can I proudly call you two my sons when you are so shameful?!" 

He was pissed. He had hoped the fight with Takemaru would have ended the pathetic sibling rivalry between his sons, but obviously they had ignored the good that had been the result of their working together.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, why is it that you hate your brother?" he commanded more than asked, "He is a half-breed. A disgrace to demons everywhere." Replied Sesshoumaru stoically. "Is that it? That is a pathetic excuse. I know the real reason. You are jealous of him. You are jealous because I gave him Tessaiga and I gave you Tenseiga. Think Sesshoumaru, you wouldn't have protected those in need with Tessaiga, by now you would have cruelly taken over all of Japan and have tortured hundreds of innocent people and demons in your unending quest for power. How could I possibly let you do that?" 

Sesshoumaru hung his head in shame. His father was right; he had always wanted more power and would do anything to get it. He was starting to realize he would never be able to get the power, the satisfaction he craved doing the things he had done.

"Inuyasha, I have no need to ask you why you despise your brother. It is quite obvious, if he had just given you respect and left you alone, you would have been blissfully unaware of his presence in this world and be satisfied. But, because he did not, you want vengeance and you want to show him that you're not some 'pathetic half-demon' that you're a strong adversary."

Of course, Inutaisho was right about both of them and they knew it. Unfortunately, they were so used to fighting; it would be difficult to give it up. They didn't say a word, but Inutaisho knew that his sons had been brought to their senses somewhat and he was satisfied with that much. 

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha." They braced themselves for more but were surprised when he put his arms around their shoulders, "Despite your immense differences, you both are my sons. And despite your foolishness, I am still proud of you."

A/N: Aw Kodak moment!! So how did you like it? I had to rack my brain for ideas towards the end but I think it turned out nicely…now all I have to do is get over another wave of brainblockage because I have to figure out what's going to happen next. Reply and I might get over the evil writer's sickness sooner!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY!! Yeah…again writer's block T.T the writing gods are cruel to me this year. Well hopefully they will be pleased otherwise I'm dead. So without further ado ch.3 Oh and nothing from Inuyasha belongs to me if it did, I'd be one rich BLEEP

Inutaisho, despite having to yell at his sons, was fairly blissful. He finally got to meet Inuyasha who he had only seen as a babe, and Sesshoumaru who had deserted him last time…He tended not to focus on the last time he and Fluffy-Wuffy-kun uh Sesshoumaru had spoken.

"Hmm in my rush to break up your fight I failed to notice your companions." Inutaisho exclaimed when he finally noticed Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Myouga, Shippo, Rin, and Jaken (A/N: how could he have missed all of them?!)

"Master!" yelled Myouga unable to control his want of his master's blood and jumped on Inutaisho's nose, "It's good to see you to Myouga." He said as he slapped the flea into a pancake. "Father, this is Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." Inuyasha introduced. "And this is Rin and Jaken my servant." Said Sesshy…Sesshoumaru. "It's a pleasure." replied Inutaisho

It was getting late so they decided to camp out in the open. With such big of a group, there was no need to be hidden from anything that might attack. They had two and a half dog demons what was there to fear anyway?

A sudden question popped into Inuyasha's head, "Father, how did you get back?" he asked. Inutaisho looked up from his game of rock-paper-scissors with Kagome and Miroku, "I don't really know actually. One moment I was watching what type of people just died and the next I was here."

For some reason, this made everyone uneasy. If he had done nothing, how had he come back? Was it being so close to the gates of Hell? Or was it something more sinister? Whatever it was, it was strange. They decided it was best to go to sleep; they needed to keep searching for Naraku in the morning.

A/N: Ah sorry it was so short!! I can't think and I have school in the morning TT I hope everyone can forgive me. Please review, tell me what you want to see happen and I'll try to write more. Remember I rely on your replies!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello people! I'm back thanks to the advice I recently received from ChosenMibhar (thank you so much for the advice! It saved this story!) So without further ado here is the long awaited chapter 4!!

Chapter 4

The day dawned cold but gradually grew warmer as the sun rose above the hills of Feudal Japan. The humans ate breakfast while the demons and half-demon discussed what they were going to do. Considering that Super Hot and Sexy Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had made a common enemy of Arachnid Freak Naraku and now with Inutaisho bringing sexy back uh I mean with him being back, they decided that it could be beneficial to travel together.

On the other hand, it would complicate things a bit more because they would then have three humans, a seven-year old super kawaii little girl, a Kitsune cub, and a pesky toad demon (or whatever the hell Jaken is) to bring along which added up equaled six and along with the three demons and half-demon it would be quite a large group that would more likely move slower and be more obvious to Naraku.

They decided that it would be better to stay in the groups they were already in, but Sexy's group would meet up with them every couple of days and report on what they'd seen. Inutaisho decided to go with Inuyasha's group, mostly because he had yet to get to know his second son, but also because he was quite interested in the strange, young miko he traveled with.

With everything planned out, they joined the others by the fire. "So what's the plan?" asked Kagome, "We've decided that we'll stay split, but we'll meet up every four days. We'll see how things go from there." answered Inuyasha. Everyone agreed to the plan and quickly finished eating.

"Bye Shippo-chan!" Rin called out as Sexy Sesshy's group uh I mean uh Sesshoumaru's group left. "Bye Rin! See you in four days!!" Shippo called back and waved until they were out of sight. Then he promptly turned around and announced that they could now leave. Inuyasha was about to pummel the little Kitsune but then he saw Kagome's evil, psychotic, touch-him-and-you're-dead look and stopped before he did anything.

So off they finally went, on the long road to…well they didn't really know where. They just knew that Naraku was there. Anyway, they had been walking and chatting for about four hours when they saw a young woman wearing an unusual dark cape further up the road.

A/N: So how do you like it? I'm going to be writing more so don't worry. You won't have to wait a month for a new chapter. I will be gone in two weeks though for my class trip so I'll be writing a lot this coming week. Read and review plz. Flames will be used to make marshmellows.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ok again I don't own anything related to Inuyasha. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 5

They had been walking and chatting for about four hours when they saw a young woman wearing an unusual dark cape up the road.

As they got closer, they could see the woman more clearly. She had dark brown hair that went down to her waist, and eyes that sparkled green like an emerald. When she looked up, her eyes went directly to Inutaisho.

"Ah, so this is where you are! I was worried when I couldn't find you. That was very bad running off without even thanking me for bringing you back." She exclaimed.

"Uh…Who are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Me? I'm Misaki! It means beautiful bloom. Don't you think that's just the perfect name for me, Inuyasha?"

"How do you know my name?!" he shouted.

"Oh a little birdie told me. Now then, come along Inutaisho. We have a lot of work to do." She ordered and started walking away leaving the group stunned and confused.

She turned back around, "Hurry up! We don't have all day you know!" she called back getting frustrated.

"For what? We don't even know you! Why should my dad have to go with you?!" Inuyasha called back getting very pissed off.

"'For what?'" she sneered distorting her face, "Your father owes me! I brought him back to life so he has to do whatever I want now!"

"You're the one who brought me back? How? You have no aura of a demon or priestess. You don't have enough power to do anything to that magnitude." said Inutaisho.

The look on her face was one of shock, hurt, but mostly anger. It was quite frightening especially coming from her. Seriously, being cute and innocent one minute and evil the next is one of the scariest things ever!

"How dare you! I do have enough power and you're the proof! Now hurry up!" she snapped. "Hurry up for what?" Inutaisho asked.

"For helping me take over Japan baka inu!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What? I would never do that! And you, young lady, are insane if you think I would." He replied.

"Oh I'm crazy am I? You'll see! I'll rule Japan yet and you'll help me do it too! Good-bye Inutaisho." She said and with that, she was gone. Everyone was slightly unsettled to say the least. It was obvious that she meant every word she had said. Yet, how could she have done all that she had said she had?

They decided to camp there for the night and try and figure out the new threat to their group. Misaki was most certainly a threat if she had brought back Inutaisho. The only problem was, they had no information about her other than her name. "She was certainly strange." Said Inuyasha, "Stranger than Kagome was when she got here." "Sit boy!" was the response.

"Ow! Kagome what the hell?! " Inuyasha yelled from his place in the crater the large 'sit' had created. "Oops. Did I say sit? (Boom) I'm sorry Inuyasha; I forgot that I can't say sit (boom) around you. Oh Sango, you look tired, would you like to sit down? (BOOM)" and so it went for about 30 minutes until Kagome felt she had gotten sufficient revenge for being compared to Misaki.

Inutaisho, who had never seen such a thing before, was needless to say laughing his head off at the expense of his son. "Hahaha you have to admit Inuyasha, you deserved that. Hahaha!!"

"I'm glad you find it so entertaining." Inuyasha said snidely. Inutaisho let it pass that time; otherwise Inuyasha would be in a world of hurt. Rule number one when dealing with Inutaisho; don't be sarcastic towards him. Sesshoumaru learned that quite early in his life, but that's another story for another time.

Everyone finally calmed down enough to get dinner ready. While everyone was eating, Kagome and Inuyasha kept sending dirty looks towards each other, while Inutaisho just stared at Kagome and tried to figure her out.

A/N: Wow…I wrote a lot more than last time. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if Inutaisho seemed a bit OOC but w/e. Read and review. Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated since last year. Hopefully this year I'll get the inspiration to actually write instead of just thinking about it. Ok so you all know where I left off, let us continue and abuse Sesshy-kun's nicknames as much as possible.

Misaki stormed into the dark foreboding castle just as furious as she was when she had left Inutaisho and his group.

"Damn that mutt!" she screamed," Making fun of my powers. He should be on his knees thanking me!"

She stormed down the corridors turning left or right when needed. She finally reached her destination and flung the sliding door open.

"Did something go wrong Misaki?" asked a deep, almost whisper-like voice.

"It sure did! That stupid dog Inutaisho didn't believe that I was the one to bring him back!" she screeched. She started pacing while the dark figure sat, calmly watching her frantic movements.

"I politely asked that he come with me since I was the one who brought him back, but all he did was laugh at me and call me crazy! Can you believe that? Me crazy! He was very rude! He refused to come with me and take over Japan. I would have thought that such a powerful demon like him would want to take over Japan from meager humans—"

"Ah but Misaki, you forget that he was allegedly an honorable demon. He mated with that human princess, though I consider that weakness not honor. You shall have to try a different tactic to bring him to the dark side…Perhaps offer him our cookies?"  
"We have cookies?"

"Of course! That's what our advertisement says anyway."

"Hm but are there supposed cookies in Edo Period Japan?"

"Uh probably not, remember we break every rule possible."

"Well since he probably won't know what cookies are, I shall try to come up with something else. I shall take my leave now, Naraku-sama."

A/N: lol I just had to put the cookie part in there. Sorry for those of you who didn't enjoy the humor but w/e, it's my fic. Read and Reply please! I need to know how much my writing skills have diminished.


End file.
